sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle For Beach City Part 2 (Pokemonboy3000)
Prevous Should probably start with part 1 Story (This episode begins where the last one took off a zoom out of beach city. The camera zooms into the board walk where Stevonni is doing battle with Serpentinite in front of the fry store.)] Stevonnie leaps at Serpentinite and unleashes a flurry of slashes at her, she effortlessly avoids each one and forms her whip back into sword mode and spins unleashing a powerful strike against them, Stevonnie manages to block it with their shield but are flung back several meters. “She’s tougher than I remember, I guess Steven never did beat her, it was always some one else.” Jasper stomped on the ground and charged at Stevonnie, Lion got in the way and took the hit knocking both of them off the boardwalk. “Lion!” Stevonnie ran towards lion but was caught off guard by Serpentinite’s whip, which slashes by them leaving a gash on their arm. “Gah!” Stevonnie refocused on Serpentinite and raised their shield to counter her whip, but was unable to make a clean block resulting in her getting multiple cuts and scratches all over their body. They tried to follow the whip but it moved far too quickly for them to follow. Serpentinite never gave an inch as her assault continued. “Her or not, now you will pay for what you did to my Diamond Steven!” she increased the speed and intensity of her blows. “No were no match for her...I deserve this...I shattered...No you have to focus...remember what Garnet said…” Stevonnie became to fall apart but took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Take a moment and think of just…” as they breathed they heard a whooshing in the air, she moved their sheild and made their first clean block against Serpentinite. “There!” they continued to listen for her whip and react instead of looking for it. Serpentinie hissed. “You always have other tricks up your sleeve!” She continued her onslaught even faster now, but Stevonnie had gotten used to it and parried every strike. Stevonnie smirked and leapt at Serpentinite blocking her whip as they approached. Once they got close they slid underneath her last whip strike and swung their sword at her. Serpentinite jumped over the blade and formed her sword again, but they countered it blade locking the two warriors. Stevonnie tossed her blade upwards and jumped back, before flutter jumping over Serpentinite and swinging downwards. “Serpentine barely blocked but Stevonnie countered with a kick pushing her back. “Not so tough now that I figured out your blindsense trick are you?” Stevonnie took a defensive stance. Jasper jumped back onto the boardwalk and spun dashed at the fusion, but lion roared sending Stevonnie through a portal before Jasper hit them. Lion then charged at Jasper. “Thanks let’s remember to give him extra lion lickers after this.” Stevonnie laughed then looked around and realized they were now on the roof of the big donut. Serpentinite jumped with them and hissed her gemstone began to glow as her legs were replaced with a long Serpentine tail. “I will dessssstoy you!!” She launched herself at Stevonnie “I’m ready for you!” They ran towards Serpentinite sword and shield drawn. A flash of light happened and the camera zoomed out to the map of beach city again. --- The camera then zooms in on Funland where Cuprite is avoiding Hogbomite’s stretching arms which are continuously trying to punch her. “Whoa that was close!” Cuprite dived out of the way of another enlarged stretchy hand.”You know you are gonna get bored of randomly stretching your fist at me eventually.” Cuprite taunted while continually dodging her relentless attacks. “Bored!?” Hogbomite laughed “I don’t know about that,cause I’m having a blast!” She whipped the 3 bombs from her motley at Cuprite. “Enjoy yours!” “No thanks I wouldn’t want to spoil your moment!” Cuprite switched places with Hogbomite placing her right in the trajectory of her own attack, they exploded on impact sending her into the air. She landed on the ground dazed. “I’ve memorized the pattern of your attacks and now you are going down! Walk the dog!” her yoyo began dragging her behind as they raced across the ground. “You won’t get away from me! Lodestone asked me to stop you and that's what I’m gonna do!” Her hands began stretching after Cuprite chasing her as she zoomed through the amusement park. Cuprite trailed through the park and steered herself towards the carousel she wrapped it around making sure Hogbomite’s arms were still chasing her. She drifted around the carousel three times causing Hogbomite’s arms to become tangled and reach the limit of their stretching. She then summoned another yoyo and tied it around Hogbomite’s arms. “Uh oh, no fair! No fair! NO FAIR!!” Hogbomite struggled to untangle her super stretch out arms. “Time to finish you off!” Cuprite dragged herself in a circle before launching herself at Hogbomite. She drew her sword from her gemstone and prepared to slash Hogbomite with it. “NO! NO! NO! What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna DOOOO!?” Right before Cuprite’s sword connected an arm stretched out of Hogbomite’s chest and stucked cuprite point break, it extended and crashed her into the ring toss booth. “Psyche!” She began laughing hysterically before her tangled arms detached from her body and poofed, she regenerated her normal arms while she laughed. “See White Diamond scrapped the Hogbomite project because we were “useless” and decided to test the diamond attack on our planet, if they knew our full potential they would never have scrapped us!” she continued to laugh. Cuprite struggle to her feet “I won’t give up the crystal gems will win, we always break through.” “Aww that’s sweet!” Hogbomite’s hat tops on her motley formed into a large spike. And her legs turned into a spring. “Well it looks like this time you reached your breaking point!” she sprung herself directly at Cuprite. Cuprite closer her eyes as as she prepared to be impaled but right before she was hit she heard a metal clanging. She opened her eyes to see.. “Bismuth-sama!?” her eyes teared up. “That’s right imouto-chan! Are you ok?” She tossed Hogbomite back quite a distance before helping Cuprite up. “Yeah...I’m fine...I’m just glad you're back!” She jumped up and hugged Bismuth. “Now let’s show these homeworld upper crusts that we really mean BISMUTH!” She shouted and slammed her hammers together. “So you want a shapeshifter showdown!?” Hogbomite got up and her appendages sharpened into spear tipped tentacles. “Then let’s go!!” -- The camera faded out on their battle and zoomed back to the map of beach city before zooming in on the UStorage facilities where the Calcites were engaged in combat. “Why do you continue to try? You know how this is going to end!” Blue Calcite slashed her Chakrams down trying to bisect Yellow, but she shrunk herself avoiding the attack. “I will never lose to you! Well not for a third time!” she took off into the air. “You know everything bad that has happened to me is your fault!” Her chakrams were surrounded by a blue aura as she threw them at Yellow. “Sorry, but I’m not sorry!” She transformed into Black Calcite and fired her black aura surrounded feathers which collided with the chakrams in the air and exploded. “You won’t stop me!” they both yelled in unison before charging at each other. Down below Spinel is barely holding her own on the ground agaisnt the two Charoites. They continued to attack her from opposite sides keeping her off balance. Spinel erected a barrier around herself to separate them but they both fired blasts of purple energy, which penetrated it causing a large explosion. “Ughhh I haven’t fought in a long time...I’m out of practice.” Spinel struggled to her feet. “Hey you two! Stop messing around and finish her!” Blue Calcite called down to Spinel’s before being tackled by Black Calcite. “Right Mistress Calcite!” The two Charoite’s grabbed hands fusing both their physical form snad their weapon into a double sided scythe. “Now you're gonna hurt!” The fusion ran towards Spinel Black Calcite looked down and returned to Yellow. “I’ll help you Spinel.” She formed an orb in her hand and begun to produce a sound wave, but before it reached the fusion Blue Calcite’s hair slashed through it. “Sorry Sister but you are dealing with me!” Her hair bound Calcite foot and dragged her across the ground throwing her into one of the storage bins. -- The camera zoomed out again and this time focused on the beach where Ice was fighting off attack drones from peridot and avoiding blasts of water from Lapis. Ice jumped up into air and formed a large Ice blade and bisected one of Peridot’s drones. “Please your puny machines are no match for me!” Ice boasted, she had taken down 5 now only 3 remained. “They weren’t meant to be you, just distract you you clod!” Peridot laughed in her Peribot Lapis flew up behind her having collected a tremendous torrent of water behind her. “Take this!” The colossal wave crashed down on top of Ice. “There she is finished.” Lapis said landing by Peridot. However, the water that was slamming into her froze and made a giant iceberg. “What!?” The Iceberg exploded and shards of Ice shot in every direction. “Get back!” Peridot called as jumped in front of the spikes, her drones took the brunt of the attack destroying her final drones. Ice emerged unscathed from the attack “Is that the best you can do? Water? You know Ice is just solid water right? And as powerful as you are, you can’t match me Ice.” Lapis recoiled back at this statement. Ice began walking towards them. “Stay back!” Peridot launched two rockets from her rear at Ice which exploded knocking her back quite a bit. “Are you ok Lapis?” “Yeah I’m fine, but she isn’t going to be! Not after what she did to Steven.” Lapis summoned her wings. “Ughh that was unexpected.” Ice got up and rubbed her head. “I appreciate the bravado, but I have a job to do, and I won’t be deterred.” She got up and faced off against Peridot. Peridot spring jumped up and slammed down trying to land on Ice but she made a path of ice to slide away on. She then shot a blast of Icy energy at the Peribot, which it resisted. “Nyah ahha! Did you think that would be enough to….Stop ….my Peribot.” The joints of her robot began to slow down before ceasing to move at all, a layer of ice encased the body before it toppled over with Peridot inside. “That’s one down.” Ice looked back and saw multiple floating spheres of water. They shot streams of water at her that sliced through the ground. Ice barely avoided them. “Did you think you had any chance!? After what you pulled?” Lapis was soaring over the her as the beams of water converged on her location. “You may have control over ice, but I can control the entire ocean! I terraform worlds! You are no match for me!” Both beams of water and large water hands shot themselves at Ice. Ice smirked and jumped into the air firing a blast of icy energy freezing the tip of one of the hands, and ran across it. She slid up jumping to and freezing parts of other blasts until she was over Lapis. “It’s true you are more powerful than me but that is your weakness!” she froze Lapis’s water wings causing her to plummet to the ground. “You rely on your raw power, but have you ever practiced, trained on honed your fighting skills?” she formed her hand into a spear of ice. “No you hide behind your friends and let them solve your problems, while blaming everyone else for them, and that is why you lose.” Lapis attempted to fly away but Ice pierced through her back with her ice spear, Lapis’s body began to bloat until it exploded from many large ice spikes that expanded from the initial spear. Ice caught her gemstone as is flew back. “One down.” “Wait!” Peridot had crawled out from the arm of the peribot and stood to face Ice completely defenseless. “I won’t let you break her! Even if you torture me, you won’t harm her!” she was shaking but she stood with conviction. Ice chuckled. “After all this time, I guess you opinion of me still hasn’t changed. Catch.” She tossed Lapis’ gemstone to Peridot who caught it confused. “Just make sure you keep her safe.” She fired a blast of icy energy encasing Peridot in ice. She walked off before the star closed around her ending the episode. Appearances Stevonnie Peridot Lapis Cuprite Yellow Calcite Spinel Blue Calcite Lodestone Hogbomite Ice Chara and Charo Serpentinite Jasper Trivia *Bismuth was revealed to be one of the gems the charoites freed and has joined Cuprite in battled Hogbomite. *Ice defeats both Lapis and Peridot *Despite still fighting Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ammmolite, Onicolo, and Lodestone do not appear in this episode. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pokemonboy3000